This invention relates to a disc driving device for recording and/or reproducing data for a disc-shaped recording medium, having a land and/or a groove formed thereon in a circling fashion for operating as a recording track formed meandering in meeting with the wobble signal, and to a wobble information detection method for detecting the information formed into the wobble of the recording track of the disc-shaped recording medium.